The capacitor-compensated cable U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,129. Loren H. Hutchins Jr. with Capacitance-compensated Cable has attempted to use capacitance to reduce transmission power losses. This seems to be based on the long and well established fixed series capacitance-compensation system, where the impedance long distance power lines are reduced, which reduces power loss by the use of capacitors in series with the power line. However, because of the susceptibility of conventional capacitors to overvoltage, the capacitors in such systems need to be protected by shunt circuits to limit the voltage across the capacitors.